Mystical Origin Lucian
In-Story Categories Random Unit, made by ThunderBrine Backstory Lucian was a child of an unfortunate pairing between a pair of faction heirs that took the royal throne. Lucian was a fairly strange being in his own right, from being a descendant of a god, dragoness, demon, and fairy, to being a royal. However, this never stopped him from trying to have a normal life. He was very intelligent, calculating, and resilient, trying not to overreact over grave situations. While he did not have the musical associated talent that his parents had, he was excellent at acting and illusionary magic. At the age of 13, his home was attacked by a terrifying witch. He was pulled from his room by Jacky, and proceeded to settle in a faraway village from the kingdom to ensure safety. At the age of 18, he decided to see what had happened to his old home to see if the people he knew and loved were still there after the conflict. Jacky continued to deny him this sad and dangerous adventure, until a group of bandits, thieves, hunters and other criminals came and tried to capture him for they learned of his origin and hoped to use him and his divine properties for their own personal gain. They would have used him for many things, from a personal plaything and whipping-boy because of his endurance to being a slave to give create children with his divine genes to be raised by the criminals themselves. Lucian and Jacky ran, but Jacky and Lucian decided to part ways for his safety, and told him to depart to the kingdom quickly, much to the latter's dismay. Once they said their final goodbyes, Jacky obstructed the band of bandits the best she could before having her endurance overpowered and her being killed. Lucian traveled to the kingdom, only to find it in ruins. Upon visiting what remained of the castle, he felt a power emanating from the throne room. Upon entering the throne room, the power rushed to him, and surged throughout his body. The power spoke to him and said "Leave this place. Abandon this kingdom and enjoy the rest of the world. Experience everything that isn't here." He obeyed and journeyed across the world to help people and enjoy the rest of his life. Appearance Lucian is a very beautiful young man, inheriting such from his parents. He adorns a purple and red cape, and a silver crown with magenta highlights. As he lived in a village, he's most comfortable wearing standard clothing, but he still has a royal flair, with a lavender shirt, grayish-blue pants, and black boots. He carries with him a grimoire, an enchanted white tome, and a five pointed short spear. In-Game Categories Stats Abilities Leader Skill: Unbelievable Origin 35% to all parameters, reflects 25% of damage taken, probable damage reduction to 1 & probable resistance against 1 KO attack Extra Skill: Family"s Concern Probable 20% damage reduction and Slight probability of damage reduction to 1 Brave Burst: Mysterious Blood 15 combo Dark attack on all foes, boosts Atk/Rec for 3 turns, reflects 15% of damage taken, Boosts Atk/Def/Rec on Spark, and boosts critical hit rate on Spark *boosts Atk/Rec by 100%, boosts Atk/Def/Rec on Spark by 100%, and boosts critical hit rate by 50% Super Brave Burst: Protective Bond 20 combo Dark attack on all foes, boosts Def/Rec for 2 turns, reflects 25% of damage taken, Parameter boosts on Guard for 2 turns, BB gauge fills on Guard for 3 turns, and Further damage reduction on Guard *boosts Def/Rec by 150%, boosts parameters by 150% on guard, fills 7BC on guard, and 10% reduction on guard Ultimate Brave Burst: Noble Wrath 25 combo Dark attack on all foes, hugely boosts probable damage reduction when guarding for 5 turns, enormously boosts Atk/Def/Rec relative to HP for 3 turns and grants Angel Idol * 20% damage reduction on guard, 100% of HP to Atk/Def/Rec Quotes Summon Quote: Oh, Hello. It seems I have another person watching over me. Fusion Quote: I wonder what happened to my old home. Did my family and friends survive the attack? Maybe I should go and check. Evolution Evolves From: N/A *Evolution Materials: N/A *Evolution Cost: N/A Evolves Into: Divine Sovereign Lucian *Evolution Materials: Mecha Dark God, Miracle Totem, Dark Totem, Dark Pot, Dark Bulb, Dark Idol, Dark Spirit,Dark Nymph *Evolution Cost: 3,000,000 Zel